Link
by Scintillula
Summary: Why do some Pokemon share an abnormaly close bond with their trainers? More importantly what are its effects, and why did it happen in the first place? There are some things we'll just never know. Pokemon POV


**I got to thinking of how some Pokémon seem to be a part of their trainer rather than an individual. I also thought that the 'bond' shared by Pokémon and their trainer might get to be extreme, where they cannot exist without each other. I also was thinking about how Pokémon came to serve humans, and how they seem to mimic their trainers, like the infamous 'if your Pokémon likes another person then you must be liking them and your Pokémon can sense it' thing and how your Pokémon get confused(at least in the anime) if there trainer is confused. And... I don't know, I think it would be scary to be relying on your trainer for emotional stimulant but think of the **_**power**_**. Read and enjoy**

They fear it.

They all do, even Roselia, who can read you so easily.

I do not.

No longer.

Not after what it's done.

How much it makes me stronger.

Long ago, so long that no one remembers,

We defied you.

Some are born, who still do,

But they must learn to obey, or suffer the consequences.

Deadly ones.

So now we all obey?

Obey or die?

But how, you may ask, did they make us obey in the beginning?

A link perhaps, before pokeballs could make us obey?

And now...

My dreams are his dreams...

His thoughts are my thoughts...

My power becomes his power,

His desires are my own.

When could I predict your movements, understand your motives completely?

When did you stop having to speak for me to do as commanded?

When was the line crossed, master?

Are we equals?

Our feelings are mutual,

both,

equal,

**the same.**

Why?

At what point did it become so hard to tell one from the other?

At what point do we lose ourselves?

Shrouded in mist, wrapped up, when do the lines fade?

When do the shades of gray blur,

Only to blend together,

And form one being?

Is this some power of you humans?

To combine your aura and mine to create something else,

And with it enormous power?

You could not survive without us,

That much is obvious.

So what draws us to you?

Nudges us closer, makes us want to serve, and fight for you...

You have nothing without us weak, pathetic human.

We could kill you all so easily.

What link, what understanding, makes us obey?

Makes me obey you,

Not only that but to become you,

A part of your identity.

Now I live to serve your goals, which have now become my own.

You are not my trainer, or my friend.

You and I are one and the same now...

I understand

You emotions so raw and captivating, complex and brief,

Are now mine.

A dull throbbing that is always there.

Before I felt nothing compared to this.

Is this why we followed you?

All those years ago...

Is it so we could live beyond our lives and feel more that data ever could?

I am not data.

But without a story I will die...

Slowly, painfully,

Until the last person has died or forgotten,

And you my master, will die with me.

For the strange link has made us one and the same.

The battle... in it I became you.

I understood

This was my rage now, too.

There is no word for this, how your fear and hatred and hopes and memories all come together into me,

Making me more than what I was,

Into what I now am.

Without you I am so much less...

Next to nothing.

What is the point of living if there is nothing to live for, nothing to gain?

Nature does not care if you have a purpose...

Or if I fight when it does not really benefit me,

So why?

With it comes so much power, the energy from the turmoil's inside you becomes my strength in battle.

Is this why humans and Pokémon first came together?

So we could both gain from the others disadvantages,

My lack of feeling and your overabundance of it?

You inability to fend for yourself, and our incredible strength, speed and skills?

Why is it us master,

Who are so close we know everything about each other...

As if it had always been this way.

This is more than a bond.

It is a link.

**Its different than I thought it would be, but then all my stories are like that. For anyone who cares the Pokémon was an Absol. Put two and two together, Chow.**


End file.
